hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Roy's version)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average hurricane season that started on June 1, 2023 and ended on November 30, 2023. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:08/07/2023 till:13/07/2023 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:17/07/2023 till:19/07/2023 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:31/07/2023 till:03/08/2023 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:08/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:09/08/2023 till:16/08/2023 color:C2 text:Franklin (C2) from:13/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:23/08/2023 till:27/08/2023 color:TS text:Harold (TS) barset:break from:05/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C3 text:Idalia (C3) from:08/09/2023 till:10/09/2023 color:TD from:19/09/2023 till:22/09/2023 color:C1 text:Katia (C1) from:23/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:C3 text:Lee (C3) from:08/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C2 text:Margot (C2) from:23/10/2023 till:25/10/2023 color:C1 text:Nigel (C1) from:04/11/2023 till:05/11/2023 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:17/11/2023 till:19/11/2023 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) barset:break barset:skip from:11/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:C2 text:Jose (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harold Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Margot Hurricane Nigel Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Ophelia Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (originally not included until 2012) that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions are not included in the ACE totals. Seasonal summary The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2017 Season, with the exception of Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel, which replaced ''Harvey'', ''Irma'', ''Maria'', and ''Nate'', respectively. These names were used for the first time this year. Unused names are marked in . Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Because of the amount of deaths and damage these storms caused, the names Bret, Franklin, and Jose were retired after the season, and will never be used again for another North Atlantic tropical cyclone. These names will be replaced with Ben, Flynn, and James, respectively, for the 2029 Season. The list below will be used for the 2029 Season: Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages